


The Lost Order

by CrazyTenor42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTenor42/pseuds/CrazyTenor42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Coruscant. The brainwashing, children kidnappers have been eliminated. The selfish, dangerous cult known as the Jedi Order no longer exists. The Temple is gone, the Jedi all rounded up and executed or sold as slaves. Bail and Padme return to a planet they no longer recognize. Bail races to find Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the rest of the Jedi. Padme desperately tries to hide the fact she is pregnant with two Force sensitive children. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan is just trying to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this story takes place assuming Anakin killed Palpatine, the clones are back under Jedi control, and Padme is 6 months pregnant with Luke and Leia. Chapters are going to be split between Bail, and then Obi-Wan and possibly Anakin and Padme.

 

“Senator Bail Organa and Senator Padme Amidala, both returning from a five month trip to the Outer Rim. Midichlorian levels low, sir.”  
The clone commander nodded. “Let them through.”  
  
Bail was thoroughly annoyed. He had spent a total of six standard days on an incredibly uncomfortable ship to get to one of the most exhausting and needlessly long diplomatic conference he had ever attended. Not to mention he had done so while also caring for Padme, who was now six months pregnant. She was one of his dearest friends, and respected colleagues, but he could only deal with so many days of cravings and pregnancy hormones.  
  
He came back to Courscant expecting they would be greeted by a small landing party, which would have involved a few quick press statements before they were allowed to disappear into the crowd and finally relax in their quarters. He had not planned on his ship being met by an excessively large number of clones, but they had wordlessly boarded his ship, downloaded the ship’s log, and then demanded a blood sample. Not only did he and Padme already have a blood sample and their entire background on public file, but since when was it common practice to test for midichlorians? Diseases, perhaps, although epidemics from space travel were becoming few and far between.  
Bail escorted Padme down the ramp and grabbed the attention of a nearby taxi.  
“To the Jedi Temple, please.”  
  
The driver swerved and nearly crashed into an oncoming lane of traffic.  
  
“You want to be careful, mentioning that place. It’s a criminal offense now, ain’t it?”  
  
Padme and Bail stared at him. Bail started to stammer slightly and then corrected himself. “I’m sorry? Mention of the Jedi Temple is criminal now?”  
“Where have you two been? It’s been…well, it’s been a couple months now, hasn’t it? You two must have been off planet. But trust me, after what those bastards did, I don’t blame the Senate for wanting to keep it covered up. But I ain’t going to keep talking about it. All I’m saying is you better have a second destination because there is no Temple.”  
  
“Dexter’s Diner.” Padme says faintly. “We’ll go to Dexter’s.”  
  
The driver nodded. “Now there is a sensible place. Bit of an underground place, but decent food.”  
  
He changed the direction of the speeder and Bail found himself staring at the Courscant skyline. It was an interesting view, the atmosphere was smoggy, diming the lights of the surrounding buildings. It was strange he had never seen that view before. The buildings on Courscant were all built so high and compact that there was never a wide enough space to just look out to the horizon. In fact, it was rather peculiar that this should exist here at all. Bail had been around Courscant thousands of times and had never come across this section of town. But the buildings around him looked so familiar. He had been here before, he just couldn’t place why.  
  
And then he realized what the missing piece was. The Jedi Temple had been here. The towering, huge expanse of the Jedi’s home and headquarters had been resting between these office buildings. Apparently, the Temple resided on Courscant no longer. What was more frightening was the fact there was not sign a building had ever been there. It wasn’t left abandoned. No broken windows, no singed outer walls, no rubble. It looked as if it had simply been carried away.  
  
Bail couldn’t stop from asking “What happened here?”  
  
“Told you, I ain’t talking about it! Don’t be getting mixed up with those traitors. That’s a closed chapter now.”  
  
Bail fell silent and numbly sought out Padme’s hand. He knew they were both thinking along the same lines. It was a frightening to hear the Jedi being called traitors, but whatever the reason behind the Temple’s absence, it was more alarming to think Where were the Jedi? Anakin, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, the Younglings….all of them had only one home, which was now gone. So where were they?  
  
“I am sure they’re fine,” Bail whispered to Padme. “The Jedi can take care of themselves.”  
  
Padme nodded, but Bail’s words sounded false, even to himself. At least, he though, Dexter might have some answers. He always does.


	2. Chapter Two

“The Senate has been summoned here today to deal with the traitors of the Republic. Representing the Jedi shall be Yoda and Mace Windu.”  
Obi-Wan blearily looked around the Senate atrium. What was going on? His neck felt strangely heavy and as he looked down he saw a Force inhibitor collar. He moved his hand instinctively to his side. His lightsaber was gone. Where was he? Clearly the Senate…but how did he get here? Was there some sort of trial going on? He couldn’t remember walking in here. Neither could Anakin, judging by the equally confused expression on his face. Obi-Wan gave Anakin a small nod. Anakin looked like he was itching for a fight. Now wasn’t the time. They were weaponless, their access to the Force cut off, and the entrances were all heavily guarded by armed clones. It was best to wait it out.  
  
The clones at least served to jog Obi-Wan’s memory of how he ended up in the Senate. The were clones storming into the Temple. Not just one squadron, but the entire clone army. Before the Force could even surge with mistrust, the clones were drawing their blasters. The Jedi Council sprang into action. Padawans started protecting the younglings and the crèche, the Jedi Masters were doing their best to surround the perimeter and push the clones out. Anakin and Obi-Wan were fighting side by side, desperately trying to fell as many clones as they could. They had taken out several dozen, but as soon as one clone tumbled to the ground, another five took its place. Master Kloon collapsed forward, followed shortly by Adi Galla. Sweat was pouring down Obi-Wan’s back but he still stubbornly fought on.  
  
The Force was screaming with the distress of the Jedi Temple. Even worse, the cries of the Younglings could be heard as the clones pushed past the elder Jedi.  
  
“Can we call reinforcements?” Anakin shouted.  
  
Obi-Wan hardly heard him over the blaster fire. “Everyone is here!” All the Jedi were back at the Temple, celebrating Anakin’s defeat of the Sith Lord. There were no Jedi left to come to their aid. Everyone was at the Temple. Balance had been restored to the Force. So why was this happening? It was supposed to be over. The war, the fighting…he was so sick of it. He had a few weeks, just a sliver of happiness that maybe he life would go back to normal. He should have known nothing in his life could be that easy.  
  
He heard a small cry and felt Anakin collapsing next to him. Obi-Wan took a small step to his right to cover his fallen friend and a bolt struck his hand. Instinctively, his grasp on his lightsaber loosened and the weapon clattered to floor. Before he could even think to summon it back to him, he felt a clone’s blaster pointing directly at him. Well, this can’t be good. A few seconds later, his limp body fell gracelessly on top of Anakin’s.  
And then he had awoken to be part of this lovely trial.  
  
“You have been brought here to answer for the crimes of your kind. You failed to stop your fellow Jedi from for nearly destroying democracy. Your Order has been responsible kidnapping and brainwashing children. Anyone capable of controlling minds and wielding such powerful weapons must do so for the good of others and the Republic. Your Order may have acted in the interest of the Republic long ago, but we have found recently you have become a dangerously radical cult. Should you be found guilty of these crimes, your punishment shall fit your actions.”  
  
Radical cult? Dangerous? Obi-Wan’s mind was reeling. How did the Jedi suddenly become enemies of the Republic? Anakin stopped Palpatine. Parents willingly give their parents into the service of the Jedi. This is a mistake. He started to look around for Bail and Padme. They couldn’t possibly have fallen for these lies. In the sea of Senators however, no face stood out of the crowd as particularly friendly. 

  


“The Senate ruled all Jedi were enemies of the Senate. Master – Master Windu, I think it was, and Yoda were executed.”  
Padme let out a small cry and sunk into a nearby chair. Bail’s face went white and he quickly turned off the holonews reports Dexter had handed them.  
  
“They can’t have. The new most powerful Jedi? Dead?”  
  
“Clones shot them, right before they started ripping up that Temple of theirs. They’re the new security on Courscant, them clones. Had a few in here couple weeks ago checking for Jedi.”  
  
“What – what happened to the others? The children? Anakin and Obi-Wan?”  
  
Dexter shook his head. “The children were adopted. Senate said it would give them a chance at normality. The older ones…they weren’t as lucky.”  
Bail felt his heart drop. He had hoped Obi-Wan would still be alive. But if Master Yoda could be killed, mercilessly shot like some common criminal, the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, then how well could the others have fared? The entire Jedi Order must be gone by now. In five months, all history and evidence of the once peaceful Jedi Order were eradicated.  
  
“Sold. Huge auction in the underworld.”  
  
“Sold to who? When were they sold?” Padme asked.  
  
Dexter scratched his belly absentmindedly. “About….four months ago? Couldn’t tell you who bought them. I’ll ask around.”  
  
Padme got shakily to her feet and Bail extended an arm to escort her out.  
  
“Thank you. Let us know if you hear anything.”  
  
They walked out, Padme clutching Bail with one hand, her other one guarding her stomach. Bail could not even begin to imagine her pain. He already had a thousand images of his mind about Obi-Wan. Standing in front of a crowd, helpless to save himself. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator, hero of the Clone Wars, killed because the Senate was afraid of him. The most peaceful and caring individual accused of being part of a radical cult.  
As much as Bail feared for Obi-Wan, he couldn’t deny Anakin and Padme had so much more at stake. What would happen if her children were Force sensitive? Anakin was – well, now that Master Yoda and Master Windu were dead – Anakin was the most powerful Jedi alive. It was practically guaranteed one of her children was going to have a high midichlorian level. Even if they didn’t, what would she tell them about their father? He saved the galaxy and was killed for it?


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I was reading Karen Miller’s Wild Space and got an idea for this chapter. (not so crazy about the book but….it had a few interesting ideas about Bail’s view on the Jedi Order.) I like the idea of having a character who doesn’t just accept the Jedi Order, but questions it (because honestly sometimes I see Jedi like Catholic priests in some sense). Bail is unique that he questions the Order, but accepts Obi-Wan believes in it. 

  


“Oh! Bless my maker! Mistress Padme, and Senator Organa, I am so pleased you have returned!”  
“Thank you, Threepio.” She gestured for Bail to follow C3-PO into her quarters. She followed behind them, before hopefully asking, “Had Anakin stopped by?”  
  
“I am afraid that name is unknown to me.”  
  
Padme sighed. “What about Obi-Wan?”  
  
“I am sorry, those names are not in my databank. I was brought in for repair seventy-five standard days ago. Perhaps something in my memory banks were overlooked?  
  
“No, no….I just….I must be overtired.”  
  
She turned around to Bail. “I – I can’t stay here. I’m going to pack my stuff.” It was too painful to stay in her apartment. Her droid had been wiped to not even remember his creator. All her rooms stood to remind her even more strongly of Anakin’s absence. There were too many memories that took place here for her to be happy.  
  
Bail just nodded. “Bring what you need, we can go to my apartment.”  
  
Padme quickly threw her belongings together and she and Bail left a rather confused, and if it was possible, miffed droid behind them.  
They caught another taxi to Bail’s rather roomy abode.  
  
“How far along are you, if you don’t mind me asking.”  
  
“Almost six months.”  
  
“You two look like first time parents.”  
  
“Oh, I’m not – ”  
  
Padme interrupted him smoothly. “Yes, we are. It does show, doesn’t it?”  
  
Bail looked mildly surprised but didn’t say anything. It would be a better story, he supposed, to protect her and her children, to say he was the father rather than Anakin Skywalker. The taxi driver started rambling about his children from his marriages and Padme didn’t really listen to the rest of it. She was silent until she had settled herself on Bail’s sofa.  
  
“I never told Anakin I was pregnant.”  
Bail looked up at her in surprise.  
  
“I was only a month along when we left. I didn’t want to tell him incase – incase something happened. I didn’t think we would be gone for so long. I thought it would be a few weeks not…I should have told him, Bail. He’s going to have two children and he doesn’t know it.” She laughed hollowly. “Maybe it’s better I didn’t tell him. He can hide out relationship from the Jedi, but two babies? I guess it doesn’t matter. Now he’ll never find out.  
Bail sat down on the couch next to her. “He will find out. We are going to find him, Padme. He needs to know. He would want to know. Anakin would love to have a family. You mean the world to him. And the word of the Council doesn’t mean to Anakin, not like – ” Not like Obi-Wan. Anakin would put everything aside for Padme. Love before the Jedi. Padme came before all else. With Obi-Wan, love was last in his list of priorities.  
Padme knew what he meant. “It isn’t easy to fall in love with a Jedi, is it?”  
  
“I can deal with keeping it a secret. It can just be hard, knowing duty will always come first with Obi-Wan.”  
  
“He loves you, Bail. If he put you before his duty, he would be more like Anakin.”  
  
Bail shuddered at the thought. “You are right. In the beginning I just had some foolish idea Obi-Wan would change. I thought the entire Jedi Order should change. Once, I almost understood why so many people were against the idea of having the Jedi Temple on Courscant. I thought they were selfish. They have so many gifted healers, yet they do not open their Healer’s Wing to any outsiders. They never let parents see how their young babies grew up. They say they are peacekeepers for the Republic yet I have seen them manipulate people’s minds to accomplish a task. The Council encourages compassion yet forbids love.”  
  
“It is the Jedi way,” Padme said softly, “it is Obi-Wan’s life. He was raised there. He knows no other life. Anakin – Anakin knows differently. Anakin would try to heal everyone. He would have families living together in the Temple, watching their children be trained and raised. He sees attachment as something to be achieved, not shunned.”  
  
“Families ripped apart, no love, a secret, exclusive group. It did sound like a cult to me at first. It seemed so harsh and cold. Even after being involved with Obi-Wan…he seemed so distant and cold all the time. I blamed the Jedi. I didn’t – I should – I never told him that I finally understood. He was only distant and cold because he didn’t know how to show affection. He believes in the Order with his entire being and to break it – to even attempt to break it – just for me…that is a love and a dedication I never deserved.”  
  
“Jedi or politicians, we all make mistakes. No relationship is perfect. Some days I have fought with Anakin because I thought he shouldn’t be so prepared to give everything up for me.”  
  
Bail chuckled. “It does seem very normal, to think about it. The two senators, talking about their boyfriends. Nothing strange about it.”  
Padme smiled and she and Bail continued to trade stories about the hardships and humor of being in love with two Jedi Masters. They had a few hours to pretend that Anakin and Obi-Wan were just going to saunter through the doors and announce it had all been a bad dream. Just a few more hours before they remembered they were going to fall asleep and wake up in cold, empty beds. And it was only as Bail was just drifting off to sleep that he stopped to think if Obi-Wan and Anakin, wherever they were, got afforded beds at all.

  



End file.
